sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Welcome to Analon(Free join roleplay)
Welcome to Analon is a free join roleplay that challenges who you can really trust. You have been invited to a prestigious academy that teaches you greater ways to fight and self defend. However, you start to figure out that this academy has a dark, dark secret hidden behind its cold, barren walls Characters(edit here) Rage the Hedgehog , Mr. Avalon, Ryder the Mink - Rage the Hedgehog Alinoa The Cat - Alphonse Uprising Stark the California Seal -Magicallyhorrifying Cyndriz The Cat & Jacob Laysedi - TheRealDylanator Roleplay! ::::: Dear prestigious Student ::::You have been selected to join Analon High, an amazing academy dedicated to protecting and teaching their students how to fight, use their powers, and defend themselves. You must arrive at 4223 Analon Drive at 8:07 A.M. on August 5th. We hope to see you there! Sincerely, : Mr. Avalon, School Principal : R''age got the letter, and he already knew how to protect themselves and use his powers, but he may need more help on defending himself. He arrived at the school on time and was greeted by Mr. Avalon. He walked into the academy and the walls were cold and bare. How long was this place a high school, he wondered? : Alinoa recieves the same note from Mr. Avalon. "Wow... that's very nice of 'Mr. Avalon'... I'll consider this." Alinoa said. She get's inside of her green Volkswagen Scirocco and drives to the destination. She walks inside of the building. Upon entering, she sees Rage. "Hey... you were invited, too?" Alinoa said. : "Yeeep. I already know how to use my powers..." Rage says as he snaps his fingers, emitting sparks. "But I figure I should learn a bit more on fighting and stuff..." : "Yeah, me too.." Alinoa laughs. : Stark, on the other hand, walked into the school hoping he would somehow obtain powers. He had skill with defense, hand-to-hand combat, and his Steampunk machinery tricks, but he ''still had no powers. What was a mobian without powers? A mobian who needed to go get some, that's what. He waltzed in the front doors. : Cyndriz and Jacob arrive outside the academy and Cyndriz turned to face Jacob and said "Well this is the place. Well this will be boring." : Jacob Laysedi smiled and told his friend "You may like it here." he paused before saying "Thanks for coming with me Cyndriz." Jacob and Cyndriz began walking forward.. "I've got a good feeling about this Cyndriz." : "I wonder when we'll begin or something..." Alinoa said, and she's still at the front entrance corridor or something... hint hint : "Me either... apparently first period is... Focus class with Mr. Harrison? Come on..." Rage said. He walked through the door. : Alinoa enters the room, too. Period 1: Focus Class : A dark red Mink parked his motorcycle in the parking lot thing and walked in the school. He was hoping to learn some new powers or abillities here. : :Cyndriz and Jacob are inside too, Jacob began to speak "Well same for us, lets go." Cyndriz follows behind Jacob as he continues "I'm surprised you haven't tried anything witty towards anyone yet." they walk through the door. :"You seem like a cool, fun person. Who are you?" Alinoa said. :"Oh, uh, Rage. Just Rage." Rage said. :"Alinoa, but just call me Ally." Alinoa said. :Stark also entered the classroom. "Hey" He announced towards the two. Half too himself. His red chao waved at the girl and winked from behind his sunglasses. :"Oh, hi!" Alinoa said, waving. :The Chao quickly flew over to Aliona, placed it's arm upon her shoulder, and lowered it's sunglasses. "Sorry about my chao over there." Stark responded, whilst picking the creature up. "Anyways, this is Mr. Harrison's room, correct?" :"I've always liked chao... but yeah, this is Harrison's classroom." Rage said. :"Okay, thanks." Stark responded, and sat down at a desk, leaving one empty one between him and the hedgehog. :Jacob and Cyndriz sat down "Whats that?" Cyndriz said pointing at the chao "You just called that thing a chao. What does it do?" he hadn't seen anything like it, Cyndriz thought, it diddn't look like it was entertaining or usefull but it was better than comming to this academy. :"You... you never seen a chao before?" Alinoa said. "They're really cute pets. My brother has 2 of them. You can train them to run fast, pick up heavy things, swim, etcetera." Alinoa explained. :Stark pulled a small, circular hover board from his bag, "He races." The chao put back on it's glasses and shot a confident smirk as if to say: "Yeah I do, and I'm easily the best at it!" :"I've never had a chao, I always thought they were too much trouble for me, because im always busy and moving, but I have seen some up close and stuff, they really are cute..." Rage explained. :The red Mink walked in the class and took a seat. Category:Free Join Roleplay Category:Schools Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplays Category:School-based Roleplays